Leo Akaba
| romaji_name = Akaba Reo | ko_name = 아카바 레오 | ko_rr_name = Akaba Leo | ko_trans_name = Akaba Leo | other_names = * Professor (プロフェッサー Purofessā) * Reo Akaba | fr_name = Léo Akaba | it_name = Leo Akaba | gender = Male | relatives = * Henrietta Akaba (wife) * Declan Akaba (son) | previous_organization = Leo Corporation | school = * Duel Academy * Leo Institute of Dueling | anime_debut = | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V | ja_voice = }} Leo Akaba or Reo Akaba, also commonly known as the Professor, is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V anime, the husband of Henrietta and is the father of Declan, though he abandoned the family before the adoption of Riley. He is responsible for Duel Academy's attacks on the Xyz Dimension. According to his voice actor, Leo is a character with high importance and a great impact to the story.Anime Anime: New character "Professor" appears in Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, voiced by Daisuke Namikawa Due to his position and machinations he is the primary antagonist of the series. Design Appearance Leo Akaba is a middle-aged tan-skinned bald man with light blue eyes. He wears a purple colored militaristic outfit with several black buttons which resembles the outfit of Vellian Crowler, a purple cape with a black ending, and a pair of grey boots. He also has a black belt with a red line which both end in a button on the front, and what appear to be red circular strings across his chest with a pair of black gloves on his hands. His perhaps most noticeable traits are the armored plate at the left side of his head with what appears to be a red circular lens, and pronounced blood vessels on the top of his head. Etymology "零" ("rei") means "zero" or "nothing", while "王" ("ō") means "king". The normal reading of Leo's name would be "Reiō"; however, it is read as "Reo" instead, so Reo's name is pronounced exactly like "Leo" in Japanese. Personality At this point, very little of Leo's personality has been revealed. He seems to be heartless enough to abandon his home and family, seen when he forcefully sent Declan back to Paradise City, and evil enough to commit genocide on the Xyz Dimension and during Obelisk Force attacks on the Standard Dimension (and the Synchro Dimension City, thought not shown yet). He is pragmatic; he does not punish his subordinates for their failures in contrast to his former subordinate Jean-Michel Roger. He appears to have charisma and leadership skills, as apparently everybody at Duel Academy obeys him and finds it extremely difficult to betray him (though not without exception). The only times he has authorized force has been with Yuri, Dennis and Barrett's missions to capture Celina and her dimensional counterparts. Biography History halt Declan and Celina's escape.]] Leo originally hailed from the Standard Dimension, and was the original founder of Leo Corporation, as well as Leo Institute of Dueling. One day, he suddenly left for the Fusion Dimension without telling anyone in his family, thereby abandoning the company. He took control of Duel Academy and used it as a frontline base to enact his plan to unite the Four Dimensions into one supreme world. Eventually, Declan stumbled into Duel Academy through a teleportation device, but Leo caught up to him. Celina, who was attempting to escape with Declan's aid, complained to Leo about being stuck at Duel Academy while her comrades were preparing to attack the Xyz Dimension, but he refused to add her to the vanguard squad. Declan also protested that Leo had abandoned Leo Corporation, to which Leo asked him if he had crossed dimensions just to find him, confusing Declan even further. The Obelisk Force troops apprehended Celina, and Leo told her that he would definitely find her and bring her back to Duel Academy, regardless of where she ran. He then used a wristwatch-like device to send Declan back to Standard, but not before telling him about the Fusion Dimension and about him using Duel Academy to help him bring the worlds together. Arc League Championship Leo was first mentioned by Shay when Declan first confronts him. Both Shay and Declan consider Leo their enemy, with Declan insisting he is preparing Duelists to confront and defeat Leo. When Declan and Shay were watching the Duel between Yuto, Sora Perse, and Yuya Sakaki, Yuto revealed that Duel Academy invaded the Xyz Dimension. Declan stated that this was due to Leo Akaba's ambition. After Sora was transported back to Duel Academy within the Fusion Dimension, Leo was watching over a machine absorbing cards into itself. At the time, he was informed by the Aide that the forced return program activated once Sora revealed his mission to their enemies within the Standard Dimension. However, Leo clarified that the Standard Dimension was not their enemy and that investigating Sora's memories would explain the situation. After doing so, he informed Yuri about Zuzu Boyle's existence, claiming that she might be the fourth piece that he was looking for. Because of this, he ordered Yuri to bring Zuzu to Duel Academy. and Obelisk Force to capture Celina.]] When Sora asked Leo directly to let him return to Standard, Leo granted his request, under the conditions that Obelisk Force would accompany him and that he would retrieve Celina and bring her back to Duel Academy. Friendship Cup Finals After hearing Dennis' report that Zuzu and Celina were in the Synchro Dimension's City, Leo gave Barrett a new mission to go to the Synchro Dimension with the Obelisk Force and capture Zuzu and Celina. He also informed him that Yuri would also come to the Synchro Dimension. Heartland City after Detecting Pendulum Summoning in the Xyz Dimension Leo becomes aware that the Lancers are there and Sends Gloria Tyler and Grace Tyler to Defeat them and team up with Aster Pheonix Relationships Declan Akaba It is currently unknown how Leo feels for his son, but Declan is shown to have a deep hatred and unknown grudge towards Leo and says that he is preparing strong duelists who will stop his plans. He also displayed a hatred for his father's ambition due to the suffering he and his army have caused. Celina Celina is shown to be annoyed the fact that Leo doesn't allow her to go and only forcing her to stay. Leo is shown to be interested in Celina's unknown ability and Celina is often trying to impress Leo so that he can allow her to join the war with her comrades. Yuri Yuri is shown to be Leo's most trusted student, as it is seen he entrusted him to capture Zuzu and her counterparts knowing how he will handle the situation carefully and is confident in his abilities. In return Yuri is very loyal to him and will carry out his orders without question. Sora Perse Leo appears to trust Sora as much as he trusts Yuri, and when Sora requested to return to the Standard Dimension, Leo allowed him to go and ordered him to return Celina to Duel Academy. Unlike Yuri, Sora ignores his orders in favor of his more personal goals, tracking down Shay instead of Celina, and eventually betrayed him. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V characters